


[podfic] Pack Mentality

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Leverage
Genre: Cuteish, Gen, Podfic, Season/Series 01, Team Building, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Five lone wolves do not make a pack. Unless they do."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Pack Mentality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pack Mentality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071722) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** Team Building, Season One, Cuteish  
  
 **Length:**  00:08:30  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Lev\)%20_Pack%20Mentality_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
